You Belong to Me
by redxhighxheels
Summary: What if, instead of Edward leaving, Bella chose to go and see the world before their wedding? Would she return to Edward as the Bella he loves, or come back a different person entirely? R&R! BxE,obviously
1. Chapter 1

He walked toward me, all paleness and perfection. Charlie knew what I wanted to do, and he wasn't happy. But I needed time and space. Edward is the only thing ever on my mind. And my time as a human is short, because our wedding is in four months. So I need to do this now.

"Edward."

He said nothing. Instead, he ran a cool hand along my jaw and through my hair. I closed my eyes to the touch, relishing it. And all too soon it was over. He smiled at me, and took my mouth instead. Again, the kiss was more cautious that I'd like. If he'd known that it would be the last for some time, the edge would have been there, ferocity and longing. But my mind was safe from him, and he knew nothing. I was glad that Charlie was still at the station, because his mind was sure to be screaming.

"Bella."

" I need to tell you something."

He smiled, suspecting nothing, and sat on the porch, pulling me into his lap. I just needed to clear my head, was that so wrong? I won't always be a weak and dependent human, I know, but my mind is so clouded with him that I need to walk away for awhile.

"Edward, I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm going to travel for awhile. I don't know where. And I have to do this, to go by myself."

"Bella, what about the wedding?"

"I can plan it through letters to you, and Alice will want to take care of everything anyway."

"Is there still going to be a wedding, Bella?"

"Edward, I still want to marry you. I just need to think for awhile, to be on my own. I've realized that you're right- I need human experiences. I need to travel, by myself, and see the world while my eyes are still untrained and imperfect. I have to do it."

"What did I do?"

And now I was near tears. "Edward, you didn't do anything! But you're perfect, and I know it. I want to be with you, but I have to do this by myself. When I'm with you, you're all I can think about, and when you're gone, you are all I want to think about. But I need to try this on my own. How can I let you change me when I'm so unsure of myself. You are the only certain thing. But I doubt myself."

"Let me come with you. Bella, you attract trouble. Why not let me come with you and protect you? We don't have to stay together, if you prefer. But let me be near you to keep you safe."

"Edward, I can't do that. And I don't want you to follow me when I go. I won't take one of your siblings. This is something I need to do by myself."

"I won't let you. I need you here."

So I'd have to hurt him, then. "Edward, you left me once. I survived. I wasn't whole, but I survived, and that's more than I expected. I have to leave now. I never had a choice about you leaving, and you don't either. I'm not asking permission, Edward. But I'll give you more than you gave me- I'm coming back. I'll be back before the wedding. I'll only be gone three months."

If he had tears, he'd be crying. "Bella! Please, don't do this…"

"I have to, Edward. I love you with all that I have in me. And I'll be back. I won't think of anyone but you while I'm gone, and I'll be missing you."

"Then don't go!"

" I need to."

"Please." But he saw the answer in my eyes. " Then do one thing for me. I won't ask you not to go, but do this one thing. Take my phone with you. I want to talk to you, or text message you, but I need to know that you're okay."

"Okay. But, Edward, you can't follow me, or track me. You just have to let me do what I have to. Please."

If you could see heartbreak on someone's face, it would have been etched into his. "Only three months?"

"I'll be back three months from today. My plane leaves in two hours."

"Can I bring you to the airport?"

"Edward, that isn't a good idea. Charlie-"

"Please, Bella." He smoldered at me. " I drive faster than your father, let me take you."

"Okay. Let me get my bags."

But he disappeared and was back with them within moments.

"Please, Bella-"

"Edward, I love you, but I have to go."

In silence, he grabbed my hand and we walked toward the Volvo.


	2. Chapter 2

The Port Angeles airport was one of the smallest that Bella had ever seen

The Port Angeles airport was one of the smallest that Bella had ever seen. This was her first time here with Edward, she realized. And the last time that she would see him in a few months. Gulping back tears, she turned to look at him.

The bleak smile that Edward gave her in response to her look spoke volumes on his feelings. Without saying a word, he gathered her close in his stone-cold arms. With his face pressed into her hair, Bella felt the tears that Edward could not cry.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I just do, Edward. I have to go, I'm sorry. But I'll be back. And the whole time, I'll think of you."

"Can't you do that here?"

"I can't see the world from my bedroom. I wish I could take you with me, but I have to do this alone."

"Well, take this, you promised." He slid the small silver cell phone into her palm and then held her hand closed.

"Final Boarding Call for Flight 504 to—"

"Edward, don't listen to the announcement. I trust you, but I don't think you should know where I'm going until I get there and tell you myself. But I have to go."

"Bella—"

His face a mask of pain and sadness, she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to Edward's. The kiss was less cautious than any before it- the edges of Bella's mind blurred as they kissed, disregarding any sense of herself. She was one with him, only him. She hoped that he wouldn't try to convince her to stay, because this kiss would have kept her from arguing. And as she pressed herself close to him, savoring the feeling of his arms, she knew that she would miss him all the more because she was the one leaving. And then she broke away.

"I love you. Always, only you. I'll be back soon."

"Not soon enough."

"But I'm coming back. And maybe if I miss you too much, you'll get a plane ticket to wherever I am."

"Promise?"

She grinned and blinked away her tears. "Nope. But I promise to call you and write to you."

"I love you Bella, more than you can even imagine."

"I love you, too."

And she walked away through the crowded terminal, glancing back every few seconds. She reached the door to hand her ticket to the attendant, and looked back once more, hoping for a final glimpse of Edward. But he was gone.

The plane was hot and uncomfortable, and her seat was close and crowded. The family of five near her consisted of three children, two of which were younger than five. They were sticky and loud. If this was a human experience that she would apparently miss, she wouldn't mind losing it. And then the attendant came over the intercom once more, with her nondescript but somehow comforting voice.

" Welcome passengers, to Flight 504. This is a flight from Port Angeles. We will be landing in New York in six hours, and from there will progress to Ile-de-France. Enjoy your flight."

Bella settled back and looked into her carry-on for her copy of Persuasion. It was there, along with a sweatshirt…and something else. An Ipod. Edward. With a sigh, Bella grabbed the ipod and put the headphones into her ears. Naturally, track one was his voice.

" You thought that I wouldn't see this in your father's mind? Oh, Bella. I'm willing to let you go, because this is what you need. But you honestly couldn't expect me to let you go without anything to make you think of me. On this ipod, you'll find your lullaby, as well as some other works I've composed. You'll also be able to listen to some other songs that I knew you liked, because my collection is quite extensive. In the photos section, there are pictures of us together. I wanted you to remember my face the way I remember yours." Bella could imagine his eyes smoldering when he said that. " But first, listen to the song in the newest playlist. It's what I want you to remember while your gone. And, Bella? If you decide not to come home, I'll understand. But I'll always be here waiting. But I trust you, and I don't think you'll do that. I love you, Bella, always."

With tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat, Bella looked out the window. The scene below was merely fields, interspersed with houses, which looked to be the size of Polly Pocket. Sighing once, she turned to the new playlist and looked at the single track in it. And then she pressed play.

There's chapter two! I hope that you like it, that is, if anyone's reading it! I'd really like your feedback on this story, so please read and review. Thanks soo much!

Kay


End file.
